Moonlight Dancing
by Shayotita
Summary: Raph smile and left Mona's face. "I love ya very much ya know that?" Mona giggles and nodded. "I know, I also love you very much Raphie." After that was said they both kiss each other on the lips, after a few seconds they pull apart and began dancing again, laughing and smiling all the way under the moonlight. (TMNT 2k3)


**~Moonlight Dance~**

It was a beautiful night in New York city, the stars were shining and the moon is lit up. Now today was a special day for both mutants, they were both walking on the beach, holding hands and looking up at the stars.

Raph, a mutant turtle was holding his mate a mutant lizard named Mona Lisa, around her waist, smiling as she talk about her training with Splinter. "Oh and he said that maybe this week if I do better I might be able to become a full ninja and be able to patrol with you and the guys!" Mona said with smile.

Raph chuckle and pull her closer. "At least I get ta be with ya more often." Mona nodded. "Yes and maybe when one is looking we run off and have a little fun for ourselves if you know what I mean?" She said grinning.

Raph grin as well. "Oh I know wat ya mean." He then left her up and start holding her bridle style. "Man ya heavy."

Mona eyes widen but then frown, crossing her arms. "Hmph! I'm not that heavy, in case you don't know I been losing weight for the past week!" Raph laugh. "Ya sure about dat toots?" Mona roll her eyes and lightly punch Raph's shoulder. "Shush."

They both chuckle, Raph continue to carry Mona while walking on the sand.

After a an hour Raph put Mona down and huff. "Woo, wat do ya want ta do now?" Mona look up and saw how beautiful the moon was. "Can we dance under moon light?"

Raph raise a brow. "Dance?" He question. Raph is not much of a dancer, I mean sure he can dance but more of a break dance if you ask him. Mona nodded, Raph shook his head sighing. "I don't know Mona." Mona huff but grin. She walk up to Raph, standing in front of him and doing that trick that Mikey taught her to do. 'The Puppy Dog Face'

Raph froze, he knows what she's trying to do and he as sure as hell that he won't let that work on him, not this time. "Agh, Mona don't that please!" Mona ignored him and continues to do the face. "Stupid Mikey, why did ya taught her dat?!" He thought.

He try to move away from her to avoid eye contact but she seems to follow him. Raph sigh again, he gives up...might as well do it. "Fine, fine I'll do it."

Mona squeal and grabs his hand. "Come on, I know a perfect place to do it." Mona then leads him to a hill where the light house is, she then stop and turn to Raph grinning. "You ready?" She ask. Raph nodded, Mona smile. "I'll show you how don't worry." When that was said she grabs both of his hands. She put his right hand on her waist while putting his left hand on her shoulder. She then began to start moving from side to side and forward and back.

Raph look down at her feet trying to copy her moves carefully. He admits this was kind of fun but never would he dances like this in front of his brother, for all he knows he will be a laughing joke. "Thanks God they're not here to see this." He thought.

The two continue to dance but in slow motion, Mona smile. "Your getting a hand of it Raphie." Raph blush but then an idea pops in his mind. He decide to change potions and moves. He decide to do the moves first, he hold tight of Mona shoulder and waist and start spinning her around and then started to dance in a fast pace.

Mona giggles and went with the flow, dancing along with him smiling. Raph then left her up spinning around laughing, he then put her down and put her hands around his neck and his hands on her waist and started slowing dancing again.

Mona smile as did Raph as they both dance under the Moonlight.

They both really love each other very much and them both dancing under the moonlight just made they love each other even more! Mona and Raph continue to dance, after a few minutes they both stop looking into each others eyes while still holding each other.

Raph smile and left Mona's face. "I love ya very much ya know that?" Mona giggles and nodded. "I know, I also love you very much Raphie." After that was said they both kiss each other on the lips, after a few seconds they pull apart and began dancing again, laughing and smiling all the way under the moonlight.

 **The End**


End file.
